The Auction
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry is a bachelor up for auction. Who is the high bidder? Is it the one Harry wants it to be? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

I do own the characters of Molly Anna, Ben and Anthony.

A/N: Special thanks to my wonderful beta Cofaym

And to my IM buddy Irish

Title: The Auction

By: Keikokin

Summary: Romance, fluff, and a wedding?

AU: Sirius never died and was cleared off all charges.

Harry had surgery to correct his vision.

Time: Harry is now 28.

Pairings: HG/RW, RL/SB, HP/DM

Introduction:

Harry Potter was a well-respected man in the wizarding world. He was in line to inherit the Black Family fortune. His trim and muscular physique made him very popular among both male and female fans. The famous emerald eyes were plastered on covers of several magazines. As the Boy Who Lived, he had fulfilled his destiny, but never was there a serious love in his life. Harry lived happily with his Godfather, Sirius Black, and Sirius' longtime lover and husband Remus Lupin when he wasn't on tour with the England National Quidditch Team.

Unfortunately for Harry, his old schoolmate, Hermione Granger Weasley, was always dragging him back into the spotlight in her capacity as a charity coordinator. She was also determined to see Harry settle down and be as domestic as her. Harry's other schoolmate, Hermione's husband Ron, was reluctant to get in his wife's way. Therefore, Harry could rarely count on him to help divert Hermione's attention from any charity schemes.

Draco Malfoy had become a jet-setting recluse after graduation. He was listed as one of the top wizarding bachelors. His picture was often alongside Harry's in the top five categories of most sexy men or most eligible bachelors. By wealth alone, after inheriting the Malfoy Family fortune, he was sought after by men and women alike. That didn't even take into consideration the handsome features of the long-haired platinum blond with the body of an Adonis.

Chapter one

Harry was sitting in the sunlit kitchen of his Godfather's summerhouse, near Dublin. The home was casual, in the classic Irish country style, and within walking distance to the cliffs overlooking the ocean. Remus had biked into town to fetch the morning papers , as Sirius was cooking breakfast.

"Sirius?" Harry asked his Godfather.

"Yeah, Harry?" Sirius said as he flipped the bacon. "You finally going to tell me what's been bugging you?"

Harry chuckled at his Godfather's perceptiveness.

"I'm thinking of quitting Quidditch," Harry said softly.

"WHAT?" Sirius bellowed, partly because he was upset and partly because he was just splattered with bacon grease.

The back door opened and Remus entered with an armful of newspapers and magazines. He walked over to Sirius and kissed the injury he was now running under cold water, while cursing a blue streak.

"The door Remus," Sirius growled playfully. Remus smiled and kicked the door shut, then dumped the periodicals on the small table by the door.

"You made another magazine Harry," Remus chuckled, tossing it in the man's direction.

Harry groaned and looked at the headline, "Will Harry Potter ever love you? Take our love test," it blared from its cover with a picture of Harry playing in a Quidditch match.

"Remus, will you please stop buying these to torment me?" Harry growled, as he flung the magazine at the werewolves' head.

"Tell him your news Harry," Sirius snapped unhappily as he served breakfast.

"OH, Harry did someone take your test and now you love them?" Remus kidded, then ducked as Harry tossed a soda bread biscuit at his head.

"Hey! I just baked those!" Sirius yelled. "Tell him Harry, and no more food throwing!"

"I'm thinking of quitting Quidditch," Harry said softly.

"Why?" Remus asked with genuine concern.

"It's just never been the same since Hogwarts. I've just been playing to play, really. I had a reporter ask me the other day what my plans were for next season, and I realized I could care less," Harry said as he buttered a roll.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks of concern. They often had private talks that perhaps Harry was carrying a torch for his old Quidditch rival, Draco Malfoy, who he had not seen in years. But Harry had never come this close to admitting it. There were many hesitant looks at the pictures of Draco in magazines, which over time had a sad look to them.

"So what are you going to do instead?" Sirius asked between bites of potato.

"I don't know, maybe go away for awhile. Try to find somewhere that no one has ever heard of me." Harry said, then excused himself.

He walked out the door of the kitchen and headed for the cliffs.

"Remus, I'm really starting to worry about him," Sirius said sadly.

An owl tapped loudly on one of the kitchen windows and Remus went over to let it in.

"Oh no, not her!" Sirius groaned, looking at the tell tale pink scroll in the owls talons which indicated it was from Hermione Weasley.

"Maybe whatever she has cooked up for Harry this time will distract him," Remus said hopefully as he took the scroll and gave the owl a bit of bread.

_Dear Harry,_

_The annual charity drive for Magical Orphans is this month. This year I was picked for the Committee! I've decided on a bachelor auction. Winning bidders will be given a romantic weekend getaway for two with their bachelor. Bidders can call in their bids on phone or be there in person. All proceeds go to the Orphans fund. I trust this will be a cause near and dear to your heart and you will be willing to be a bachelor for our worthy cause. I expect your answer by no later than tomorrow._

_I have faith that you will not let the Orphans down!_

_Hermione Granger Weasley_

Remus read the letter to Sirius who choked on his food.

"Harry's going to go stark raving mad at this one!" Sirius yowled.

"Actually it might be just what he needs," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Are you mad?" Sirius asked him seriously.

"What do you say to playing a little matchmaking ourselves Siri'?" Remus said with an evil grin.

"Remus, what are you up to?" Sirius asked nervously.

Remus got up, looked out the window to see if Harry was coming back, and satisfied, sat down with a quill and scroll.

_Dear Draco,_

_You may not remember me from my short time of teaching you at Hogwarts. However, I am sure you recall my husband's_ _Godson, Harry Potter. He was asked to participate in the Bachelor Auction for the Magical Orphans next week, but Harry is very reluctant to be a bachelor. If Harry knew that you were participating,_ _he would be much more likely to be involved. I know you are very busy and couldn't possibly be a bachelor, but perhaps you could become involved in some other way. Bids will be accepted by phone or in person. Winning bidders will be given a romantic weekend getaway for two with their bachelor. All proceeds go to the Orphans fund. I am sure this is a cause near and dear to your heart. Please send your answer by return owl as soon as possible._

_I have faith that you will not let the Orphans down!_

_Remus Lupin_

With a flourish, Remus finished the letter, of which he had copied most from Hermione's, and handed it to Sirius.

"Oh, he is going to kill you Remus," Sirius moaned.

"Who is going to tell him?" Remus wiggled an eyebrow in the direction of his husband.

He got up, sealed the scroll and handed it to their house owl for delivery. The owl flew out the still open window.

"What about an answer for that Weasley woman?" Sirius growled in disapproval.

"We will stall," said the smiling werewolf.

He got out some more writing materials and wrote another letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Harry is of course very reluctant, as you well know his hatred of the spotlight. Perhaps if you tell us who the confirmed bachelors are for the event, we can help you talk him into participating._

_Remus Lupin_

Remus showed the letter to Sirius. His husband groaned and began to clean up, "I'm glad I'm not your bloody enemy!" he growled from the sink. Remus chuckled and gave the scroll to Hermione's owl and it left through the window. Sirius looked out the window and worried about his Godson, who seemed sadder with each passing day.

POSTED

Chapter two

Harry walked over the rough ground by the cliffs, towards the ancient ruins of a once proud fortress. Stories of a woman who loved a soldier of this fortress existed in these parts. The woman was told her true love had died in battle by a man who wanted her for his own. The young lass had been so distraught she threw herself from the cliffs to join her love in the afterlife. Upon his return and hearing that his love had committed suicide, the young soldier had thrown himself off the cliff to join her.

Harry thought of the story every time he visited the cliffs as a lasting symbol of a love so complete. It made him cry with desperate longing. He stood looking out at the stormy sea. The gray of the turbulent waters made him think of a man he loved. His eyes were the exact color of the waters. Not a day went by since graduating Hogwarts that he didn't think of the hauntingly handsome man. Harry pulled his legs close as he slid to the ground and let himself cry once again.

Draco Malfoy stared out at another picture postcard perfect vista. But he realized he didn't care. He had been running away for a decade. There was no victory in this attempt to hide from his feelings. He gazed at the emerald green blue tinged ocean and was instantly swept back ten long years. A decade ago he knew he had fallen for the young man with eyes the color of the changing Caribbean Ocean. The pain seemed to pound into his heart with the pounding of the waves onto the shore. The screams of the seabirds seemed to echo the screams in his aching soul. No matter how far or long he ran there was the constant longing to see the man he loved again. He got up from his chair and dove quickly into a breaking wave, so no one would see him cry.

When Draco pulled himself from the beautiful warm water he walked up to his cabana for a drink. An owl was waiting for him when he arrived. Curious, Draco took the scroll and found some dinner leftovers for the owl. Then he poured himself a drink. The owl quickly fell asleep, and Draco wondered how far it had traveled. He opened the scroll and began to read it. The past seemed to be calling back to him and he swayed unsteadily on his feet. With white knuckles, he gripped the side of the bar. Quickly he drank until his glass was empty. Sitting down on the couch where he could look out the window overlooking the ocean, he tried to figure out what to do.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione's owl arrived with the telltale pink scroll. Luckily, Harry had gone for another walk to the cliffs. Sirius shook his head, as Remus began to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Remus,_

_Thank you so much for your help in this matter. The current list of confirmed bachelors is as follows:_

_Viktor Crumb_

_Oliver Wood_

_Bill Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Marcus Flint_

_Dean Thomas_

_As you can see the list is very short. Several bachelors are holding out to see if Harry will participate. _

_Gratefully,_

_Hermione Granger Weasley_

When Harry returned, Remus broached the subject of the auction. With a look of impending doom, Sirius ran out of the back door, transforming as he ran, into a large black dog. He winced in pain as his canine ears heard the screams of Harry as he rejected the idea. When he saw their house owl returning, Sirius ran back to the house to try to intercept it before Harry blew his top. He ran in the back door and leapt for the scroll but, with a smirk, Remus intercepted it first. Sirius looked around unhappily at the wreckage that Harry had caused in his rage. His godson always threw things when he was really upset. Harry was pacing and oblivious to the arrival of the letter. Sirius began to bite his nails as he saw Remus smile while he read the scroll.

_Hello Professor Lupin,_

_Of course I remember you, how could I possibly forget? I don't think Harry would like to see me at this auction, but I will participate by being a call in bidder for the cause. Thank you for letting me know of this worthy event. I will fly into London tomorrow to make the necessary arrangements._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"Well Harry, if you are sure you don't want to participate that is up to you," Remus drawled.

"FINALLY!" Harry screamed in triumph. Sirius began to cower, waiting for Remus to drop the bomb.

"Of course, Draco will be very disappointed to hear this news," Remus said carefully.

Harry stiffened and turned toward Remus.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked visibly shaken.

"Oh, good, you remember him! Yes, he was going to be a bidder when he heard you would be a Bachelor." Remus smiled pleasantly.

"You're joking," Harry whispered.

"No, actually I'm not. He is flying into London tomorrow to make arrangements." Remus said with a smirk.

Harry collapsed into a chair, and mumbled something as he put his face in his hands.

"What was that Harry? I couldn't quite hear you," Remus coaxed.

"I'll do it," Harry whispered. Remus turned his back so Harry wouldn't see his smile of triumph.

"Wonderful, I'll just owl Hermione," Remus said as he winked at Sirius, hiding in the

corner.

POSTED

Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy watched out the window of his private jet plane as it began its descent into London. The familiar sights of Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, and the House of Commons swam past his window. Despite his third drink, he found his hands were shaking. He held on to the arm of his seat and closed his eyes as the plane began to land. In truth he hated planes, but the idea of an apparition gone wrong scared him even more. Upon leaving the jet, he made his way through the airport as quickly as possible. He froze as he passed a wizarding newsstand and saw Harry's picture emblazoned on the front cover of a tabloid. Draco quickly paid for the magazine, and tucked it away for later reading. When the Rolls-Royce lorry pulled away from the curb to take him to his hotel, he took out the tabloid.

Harry Potter will be a bachelor for auction at a charity event this week

Sources reveal that the wizarding world will have a chance to bid on a romantic getaway with Harry Potter. Bids will be taken in person and by muggle phone. Mr. Potter was reluctant to join the event even though it is one close to his heart, as he is an orphan. However, sources reveal that a mystery bidder joining the event is what made the bachelor decide to participate. Rumor has it that the bachelor has harbored secret feelings toward this bidder for many years. This auction will be a do-not-miss on the social calendar. For further information contact Hermione Granger Weasley by owl.

Draco's hands began to shake again. In his heart of hearts he hoped against hope that he was the mystery bidder. When he reached his room he sent an owl to Hermione immediately.

Hermione sat in her living room sifting through scrolls when her smallest daughter Molly Anna, brought her a new one. She smiled at the tiny red headed girl as she skipped happily out of the room. Hermione tried to make herself as comfortable as she could in her last month of pregnancy, and began to read.

_Dear Granger-Weasley, _

_I heard of your charity event and I came to London to be a bidder. Please contact me at the Royal Plaza with information on how to place bids by phone, as well as an agent to represent me on my behalf._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione screamed with joy. Draco bidding would mean so much to the charity! Ron came running into the room in a panic with a suitcase in his hand.

"Is it time?" he yelped.

"No dear, but guess what, Draco Malfoy is going to be a bidder at the auction! Isn't that marvelous?" she said joyfully.

"Bloody marvelous; no more screaming, okay honey?" Ron grumbled, as he almost tripped over one of his four sons running in the hallway.

Draco woke from his light nap to the sound of the phone ringing. He reached over and grabbed it still face down in the pillows.

"Yeah?" he grunted sleepily.

"Malfoy?" a familiar female voice said.

"Granger?" Draco rolled over and tried to focus. He sat up and tossed his long hair over his shoulder, looking for a pad and pen.

"Draco! It is you! I was so thrilled to get your letter. How did you find out?"

"Remus Lupin sent me an owl, said that Harry was thinking of backing out, and if I joined in the fun he could probably convince him to join."

"Oh my god, are you the mystery bidder?"

"You read that article too, Granger?"

"Yes, I did. Do you think it's you?"

"Well, if I'm not, I'm going to give someone a run for their money."

"Do you mean you are only here to bid on Harry?"

"Is that a problem Granger?"

"OH NO! It's great, but does he know that you are here to bid on him? I mean, you might actually be the mystery bidder!"

"I don't know if Harry knows that I will only bid on him. But he knows I will be participating by bidding."

"But why Draco; why Harry? I thought you two hated each other in school."

"Well, Granger the line between hate and love can be very fine. I've done nothing but think of him since we graduated."

Hermione began to cry.

"Granger, are you crying?"

"Sorry, preggers, my emotions are crazy. But that is so sweet!"

"Preggers? Is this your first?"

"Oh no, this will be our sixth!" Hermione said happily.

"S-sixth?" Draco gasped.

"Oh yes, four boys and one girl, so far!"

Draco began to look for a cigarette, with shaky hands, thinking he picked a bad year to quit.

"Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Is Harry dating anyone?"

"No, he hasn't dated at all since Hogwarts. It's been awful; he's been so sad."

Another voice was heard on the phone," Mommy, Uncle Fred and George turned Ben into a canary!"

"Oh Draco, I have to go. Here, copy down this number and have Remus be your agent. The bidding starts at noon, but Harry will be the last one on the block. Hope to see you soon! Bye!"

"Bye Granger, thanks."

Draco went to lie down again, and as sleep overtook him he began to dream of emerald eyes.posted

Chapter 4

When Draco woke the next day. He panicked when he realized the auction was the next day, so he sent an owl to Remus immediately.

Dear Remus,

I've made arrangements with Granger, but I'd like you to be my agent at the auction. Suffice to say, sky is the limit to win Harry. Please contact me immediately in person at the Royal Plaza. The auction begins tomorrow at noon.

Draco Malfoy

As the letter arrived in Ireland, Remus was just getting ready to hogtie Harry, who was having second thoughts. In desperation, Sirius convinced Harry to go visit his friends, Ron and Hermione, before Remus DID hogtie him. When he apparated away, Remus sank into a chair, wiped the sweat from his forehead and read the letter. He showed it to Sirius. They locked up the house, packed an overnight back and apparated to the Royal Plaza in London.

"MOMMY!" came the screams of five little children in the Weasley household. Hermione heard familiar laughter coming from the hall and went to investigate. There on the floor lay Harry who was tickling and wrestling with the kids.

"Mommy, Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" yelled the children between fits of giggles.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted happily. "Kids, let Uncle Harry up!"

Harry struggled to his feet with one child hanging happily on for the ride. "Ben!"

"Oh Herm' I don't mind!" Harry grabbed Ben's feet and he rode piggyback to the kitchen of the comfortable home. He had to be careful where he walked, as the kids were running happily around him in circles. Harry gave Hermione a gentle hug.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad you're here; we need to have you fitted for your tuxedo!" Harry groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Harry James Potter! You are not backing out now! Besides, Draco flew all this way just to bid on you for the Orphans!" Hermione was shaking a spoon in Harry's direction angrily.

Harry gasped and let go of Ben, who slid off his back and ran to play with his siblings.

Hermione covered her mouth and stomped her foot angrily at her self.

"What do you mean 'just to bid on me'? What do you know Hermione Granger Weasley?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said as she turned her back.

"You'll never get it out of her now mate!" said Ron, entering the room and smacking Harry hard on the back.

"Hey Ron, any idea what she's on about?" Harry asked as Molly Anna pulled on his shirt to be picked up. The Seeker for England picked her up by her feet and swung her back and forth upside down as the girl giggled happily.

"Oh, some nonsense about Malfoy crushing on you for years or some such rubbish," Ron said, ducking automatically as a spoon came sailing through the air at his head.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione bellowed.

"Daddy's in trouble! Daddy's in trouble! Daddy's in trouble!" came a chorus from Harry's feet as Molly Anna swung through the air.

The trio began to laugh and spent a happy afternoon together before Harry was fitted for his tux. But his mind kept wandering back to Draco Malfoy and what Ron had said earlier.

Chapter 5

At the Royal Plaza, Remus, Sirius and Draco were taking tea in Draco's suite. They had just finished working out the details of Remus being Draco's agent when the conversation turned to other topics.

"So what made you two decide to get married?" Draco asked, while gesturing between the pair.

"Remus couldn't let a good cook go!" Sirius kidded.

"Bad dog, no biscuit," retorted Remus, shaking a finger in his husband's direction.

Draco watched the playful interaction and couldn't help but feel a bit envious at the couples' obvious happiness. His eyes glazed over, and the couple stopped teasing each other.

"Actually Draco, we couldn't stand to be apart from each other," Remus answered seriously.

Draco smiled and his eyes glazed over again. The couple looked at each other knowingly.

"Did you know, Draco, that my Godson is thinking of quitting England National?" Sirius asked evenly.

"What? Why?" Draco asked in alarm. "He's the best Seeker they've ever had!"

"Something about it hasn't been the same since he left school," Remus replied quietly.

"Really? I haven't played at all since school. It's not the same for me either," Draco said sadly.

Sirius growled impatient with this English game of cat and mouse. He put down his tea and glared at Draco.

"Look, I've had enough of this. Are you or are you not in love with my Godson?" Sirius demanded.

Draco smiled, "Yes, I am. I think I have been for most of my life, actually." Remus beamed.

Sirius sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, "And what are your intentions toward my Godson?"

Remus smacked him," Geez Sirius how old fashioned can you be?"

"I don't care; I want an answer. Harry's been through enough; I will not have him hurt!" Sirius barked at this husband.

Draco put down his tea. "I don't mind answering, really. I've been thinking about it for ten long, lonely years. If Harry lets me, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. That is, with your blessings of course."

Sirius smiled and put his arm around his husband. "See Remus, the old ways are the best. Of course you have our blessings." He stood to get up, "Well, come on everyone; time to go!"

"Go? Go where?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Well ring shopping of course!" Sirius beamed and rubbed his hands together. Draco smiled at Sirius' optimism and the trio left the room together. Unfortunately, they ran into a problem the second they stepped outside the hotel.

"DRACO!" a mob of fans yelled and flashes of wizard cameras went off. There were signs that screamed, "MARRY ME DRACO!" The trio ran back into the hotel and security was dispatched to disperse the crowd.

Draco was visibly shaken and had to sit down to recover.

"Well this puts a bit of a muck up on things doesn't it?" Remus asked.

"Too be polite about it yeah. We will just have to apparate to Diagon Alley." Sirius said.

"A-a-apparate?" Draco gasped.

"Sure!" Remus said and popped out suddenly. But, seeing the look on Draco's face, Sirius didn't leave.

"Draco, when was the last time you apparated?" Sirius asked softly.

"Um, my N.E.W.T. exams my final year?" Draco said shakily.

"Ah, come on then we'll go together," Sirius held out a hand to Draco. The blond took the hand and, looking around the lobby, they apparated to Diagon Alley.

"What took so long?" Remus asked his husband as he appeared with Draco.

"Draco you can open your eyes," Sirius said softly, "He hasn't done this in ten years."

Remus nodded in understanding, and they went to go find rings.

Chapter 6

Harry had a rough night at the Weasleys and woke to find at least three kids in bed with him. He loved the children of his friends and had come to think of them as his own nieces and nephews, but he wished Ron and Hermione wouldn't spoil the kids by letting them sleep with them all the time. It meant anytime he stayed over he was an instant pillow for several of the red haired children. As he went downstairs after a shower and dressing, he found Hermione frantically rushing about.

"Honestly Harry! Where have you been!" she screeched, and Harry had just enough time to grab his tux and a piece of toast before she apparated away to the auction, dragging him with her.

"Hermione! I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Harry complained while being towed behind her through the backstage area, which was becoming crowded with people.

"Harry, its eleven already! Must you always run on Pagan time?" she scolded and shoved him roughly into a chair in front of a mirror. She then turned and waddled off into the crowd.

A hairdresser apparated to Harry's side, "Oh my stars, what did you do to your hair?" the man asked as he began to play with the dark locks.

"Uh, washed it, but then nothing really," Harry said, embarrassed at all the sudden attention.

"Oh honey, this just will not do!"

A sink suddenly appeared behind Harry and the hairstylist began to wash, condition, dry and style his hair. Anthony was the man's name, and it turned out that he was a professional hairstylist and makeup artist. Anthony worked on his eyebrows, sideburns, and nails. He even gave Harry an assortment of colognes to choose from, and then splashed some on him. Anthony was very pleasant to talk to and helped Harry calm down a great deal. When he finished, Harry gasped at his own reflection. In his entire life he had never seen his hair behave so well, or himself look so good. His reflection even winked back at him.

"Bloody hell! I look good! Can I have your card?" Harry gasped.

The man giggled and gave him a card. He shook a finger in Harry's face, "You better go get dressed right now before Madame Godzilla comes back!"

Harry laughed and went to look for a dressing room. The hairdresser shook his head and pointed Harry the right way. The bachelor poured himself into the tailored tux. He contemplated leaving his trainers on but figured Hermione would kill him. So, with a wave of his wand, he transfigured the trainers into a pair of black boots. His nerves were quickly turning to mush as he heard the first bachelor go on the auction block. With great trepidation he stepped from the dressing room.

"Oh don't we look spiffy!" came the voice of Anthony. "Oh darling, come let me see!" Anthony smiled in appreciation. "Oh, it's just like the Princess Diaries! Even Madame Godzilla will be happy!"

Harry sighed and willed his heart to slow down. An arm dragged him off into the crowd, and Harry waved goodbye to Anthony. A pale Oliver Wood waved to him as he was dragged by to the waiting line. To his horror, Harry realized he was the last bachelor. There were at least five to go before him. He could feel himself shaking.

A man was going down the line, handing out drinks and waving a wand. When he got to Harry he handed him a glass as well, "Calming draught," the man whispered. Then he waved a wand," Cheering charm," he whispered again. Harry smiled and gulped down the draught. He noticed Oliver at the head of the line beaming happily and standing up straight and confident as his name was called. Oliver didn't come back, but a light lit up on the back of the curtain that said "Oliver Wood: 100,000 Galleons." Another light came on with the grand total so far of 3,000,000 Galleons for the Orphan Fund. Harry could feel himself calming down and cheering up as well. After all, this was for charity.

By the time Harry was next to be called, the grand total stood at 5,000,000 Galleons. A very happy Hermione came through the curtains and saw Harry standing there. She swooned on the spot, and Harry wondered if she was all right.

"OH MY GOD HARRY!" she screamed. From behind him Harry heard Anthony yell in triumph.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You look like sex. I don't know how else to say it!" Anthony whooped in the background.

"Oh stop it!" Harry blushed.

"I'm not kidding! You'll see; come on it's your turn!" Hermione dragged Harry onto the stage, just behind the curtain, and took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Wizards and Witches it is my Great Honor to open up the bidding on a romantic getaway for two with my dear friend, Mr. Harry Potter!"

Harry walked on to the stage and the crowd went wild. People were screaming, crying, and clutching at their hearts. Some people began throwing articles of clothing on stage, while others fainted. Harry was ready to run off stage when he heard a growl behind him. There at the curtain stood Sirius in his animal form to make sure he wasn't about to run. Harry cast an evil look of death in his Godfather's direction and then turned to smile reluctantly at the crowd. He spotted Remus with a phone in his hand waving merrily at him. Harry waved back and several bidders fainted away.

"Shall we open the bidding at 5000 Galleons?" Hermione asked.

Numbered placards shot into the air. Harry was stunned that someone would pay 5,000 Galleons for a date with him.

"We have 5,000. Do I hear 10,000? We have 10,000. Do I hear 20,000?" Hermione was rattling off numbers while Harry tried not to fall over in shock. He tried to focus on the fact that this was for charity.

"Smile Harry! This is on Wizard Wireless Network TV!" Hermione teased. The crowd laughed at the shy bachelor.

"Where did we leave off? Ah yes, do I hear 1 Million galleons? Yes, we have a Million galleons!"

"A Million Galleons to go out with me? Hermione what have you been telling these people?" Harry cried in horror.

"Ah yes, isn't he cute folks? Popularity has never gone to his head! Just imagine a romantic getaway with him!" Hermione yelled to the crowd.

"Do we have 2 Million Galleons?" "Yes, we do! Thank you!" Hermione went on for a few minutes before a commercial break was called with the total at 5 Million Galleons. Harry rushed to her side as she swooned, and sat her down in a chair.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"All right? Harry we aren't even down to the two top bidders yet! I've never raised this much money in my life!" Hermione gasped.

"But I can't believe what these people are willing to pay!" Harry shouted in amazement.

Just then, little Ben ran out to his Uncle Harry from behind the stage curtains. He jumped on Harry's back as the camera switched back on and they heard," On in 3,2 and."

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger Weasley and we are here today to raise money for the Orphans! Our last bachelor, Harry Potter is on stage now. Bidding stands at 5 Million Galleons for a romantic getaway for 2 with one of the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors!

"Uncle Harry, you're turning red!" Ben giggled from Harry's back. The crowd laughed. Hermione shrugged.

"And just look how good he is with kids folks! Let's start the bidding at 6 Million Galleons." Hermione began again.

Harry was glad for the diversion that Ben brought and was happily swinging the little boy through the air and tickling him. He wasn't paying any attention, as the numbers grew higher.

"Uncle Doggy!" Ben cried and ran toward Sirius. Soon the trio began to romp and play on the stage.

"Ah yes, look at his playful energy! Do I hear 20 Million Galleons?" Hermione called out to the last remaining bidders. Harry almost fell over when he heard this. Then Hermione was handed a note. Her eyes lit up as she read it.

"Harry, we have someone on the phone who will raise the bidding to 30 Million Galleons if you take your jacket and shirt off," Hermione said joyously.

"WHAT? You must be mad!" Harry yelled. Sirius barked, Ben pulled on his jacket and Hermione said to the crowd," I told you he was shy, didn't I?" The crowd laughed.

"Now come on Harry it's for the Orphans; show some skin!" The audience went wild.

"NO; ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Harry yelled. The curtain behind him parted and all the other bachelors poured out, wrestled Harry to the ground, and took off running backstage with his jacket and shirt.

He stood up seething with rage. Several more people in the crowd fainted.

"OK mystery bidder! We have 30 Million Galleons!" Hermione walked around Harry doing a mock check out of Harry's assets. She nodded happily to the crowd who had a perfect rearview as she did this, since Harry had followed her around.

There were cat-calls and whistles of approval.

"Hermione, I am going to kill you!" Harry growled.

"OH, lets have a replay of that sexy growl!"

Harry put his head in his hands as the growl was magically replayed and echoed off the walls of the auction house. The bidding took off at a furious pace until it was down to one woman in the audience and the mystery bidder on the phone with Remus. The crowd went silent as a small war began to take place. The bidding finally slowed at 40 Million Galleons. Harry was incredulous. There was another commercial break and Harry screamed in indignation as the other bachelors came out, pinned him again and covered his torso in oil.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU GREAT BUNCH OF LOONS!" Harry was screaming as the camera came back on, and the bachelors ran back stage leaving a glistening, tAnnad Adonis in their wake.

Hermione was laughing too hard to even announce, but she didn't need too. A voice rang from the back of the room as its owner put a hand on Remus' shoulder to let him know he was there. Remus smiled and put down the phone.

"50 Million Galleons!" shouted the smiling Draco Malfoy as he strode forward to the stage. All other bidding stopped.

"FIFTY?" Harry gasped. Then he saw who was headed his way. "Draco?" he asked shakily.

Hermione stopped laughing, "FIFTY MILLION GALLEONS! Going once, going twice GONE TO DRACO MALFOY FOR FIFTY MILLION GALLEONS. THIS MAKES OUR GRAND TOTAL FOR THE ORPHANS FIFTY FIVE MILLION GALLEONS!"

The crowd went wild, and balloons fell from the ceiling with streamers and confetti. But many eyes were focused on Draco as he climbed the steps to the stage and gave Harry a dozen red roses, while tossing a cape around his shivering oiled body. Draco gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Wave Harry." Harry turned, and waved at the camera and crowd with a beet red blush coloring his cheeks.

Sirius and Remus joined the pair on the stage and declared it was time to go home, as they joined hands with the two bachelors and apparated to their house in Ireland. Harry sat down in shock as he stared at Draco, while Remus and Sirius made a hasty retreat upstairs. Draco lowered himself to the couch beside Harry and took his hand. Harry looked at the gesture and smiled; then, with a free hand, put down the roses and took off the cloak.

"You look wonderful Harry," Draco whispered.

"I've missed you Draco," Harry whispered.

"Oh God, Harry, I've missed you too," Draco said, taking Harry's other hand.

"Draco, why did you just pay all that money for a weekend with me?" Harry asked.

"Because I love you Harry, and I won't let anyone have you because I'm a jealous little prat," Draco replied honestly.

Harry gasped," I love you too Draco."

But the words were barely passed his lips before Draco kissed the words right out of his mouth. He went to wrap his arms around Harry, but started to laugh in Harry's mouth as his hands slid down the oily back.

"Yuck, what did they use on you?" Draco asked and waved a wand to clean Harry off as well as his own arms and cloak.

"I'm going to go crazy without you after this weekend is over," Harry said sadly.

"It doesn't have to end this way, Harry."

"What do you mean Draco?"

Draco smiled and slid off the couch onto one knee and took out a small blue velvet box. He opened it so Harry could see the gold wedding bands inside.

"Harry, will you marry me, and be my husband so we will never be apart again?" Draco whispered.

Harry bit his lip and started to cry, "Yes Draco, yes." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed those words out of his mouth as well, leaving his fiancé absolutely breathless. Then he stood up and hollered to the upstairs, "HE SAID YES!"

The thunder of footsteps signaled the return of Remus and Sirius who swept the two into hugs while yelling their congratulations. When things died down, Sirius waved a wand over Harry and Draco. Harry looked down, as did Draco, to find they were in the Black family tartan, made into kilts, replete with sash, sporran and dirks. Harry and Draco were shoved outside and they walked to the cliffs where Harry had spent so many hours crying over Draco. Remus apparated out and returned with a Justice of the Peace.

"Did you have this all plAnnad out?" asked Harry trying not to giggle at the breeze between his legs.

"Yep!" Remus said happily, then stood beside his husband as witness. Sirius smiled, waved his wand, and he and Remus stood in the Black family kilts as well.

"OH geez, make it quick!" Remus said with a squeak as the air from the cliffs rushed up through the folds of the tartan.

"Very well, do you, Draconius Lucius Malfoy, take this man, Harry James Potter, to be your husband, through good times and bad, in sickness and health, being loyal, good, faithful and loving to him from this day forward?

"I do," Draco said, while looking into Harry's perfect Caribbean emerald blue eyes.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this man, Draconius Lucius Malfoy, to be your husband, through good times and bad, in sickness and health, being loyal, good, faithful and loving to him from this day forward?"

"I do," Harry said, looking into Draco's eyes, which he noticed did indeed match the blue gray ocean surf of Ireland behind him.

"The rings," the officiator said.

Draco took a ring in his hand and as Harry took a ring in his own, and they looked once again into each other's eyes.

"Draconius, you may place the ring on his finger ."

Draco looked down and began to slide the gold band onto Harry's hand finger, stopping midway to look back into the eyes of the man he loved.

"Harry, I have loved you for most of my life. I've dreamed of you every night. I tried to run from the feelings I had for you, but I saw your eyes looking back at me no matter how far I ran. I will never run from you or our love again. I will do everything in my power to show you how much I love you. I will protect you with my last breath. When I look into your beautiful eyes, the love I see there is more beautiful than I ever imagined heaven to be. I will always love you. This I swear."

And through tears he looked down and finished putting the ring on Harry's finger. He looked back into Harry's eyes and saw tears echoing his own running down his fiancé's cheeks.

Harry began to put the ring on Draco's finger and also stopped halfway.

"Draco, not a day has gone by since we met that you have not been a vital part of me. I've been lost without you in my life. I can't imagine a day without you in my life now that you are back in it. I will do everything I can to make you never afraid of our love again. I never want to live without you. I couldn't take another breath without you, for my heart would be shattered on the cliffs below, and my soul would be washed away with the tide. My prayers were answered when you came back into my life. I will always love you. This I swear."

Harry choked back his own tears as he looked down to slide the band further onto Draco's hand.

"Then by witness of family and friends, the land, sky, and sea, I pronounce you to be married. You may now kiss your husband."

Draco took Harry's tear stained face in his hands, and Harry covered those hands with his own and they kissed tenderly, lovingly and gently. Then Draco slowly moved his hands down so one was behind Harry's neck and the other at his waist while Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Then Draco slowly dipped Harry down so his dark hair brushed the green grass growing in the Irish soil and kissed him so passionately that they were both caught off guard. Draco slowly and gracefully brought Harry back up to his feet.

Draco and Harry held each other tightly then turned, cheek to cheek, to face Remus and Sirius.

The officiator smiled happily and apparated away, while the foursome had a group hug.

"Well, at least the honeymoon is already paid for!" Sirius joked through tears, as Remus wrapped his arms around him.

"I still can't believe you paid that much Draco," Remus kidded. "And made him take off his clothes!"

Harry shook his head, "Fifty million galleons!"

"Please, my investments will make that back in a month. And it was for a good cause!" Draco said, smiling with his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist.

"So what now guys?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

"Home to Malfoy Manor?" Draco asked Harry.

"Yes, I suppose so, my husband," Harry replied beaming.

"To live happily forever after?" Draco asked.

"Forever isn't long enough," Harry answered, and they apparated away, wrapped in each other's arms to make their dreams come true, leaving two lovers kissing by the cliffs of Ireland.


End file.
